villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Conway Stern
Conway Stern is a recurring antagonist in Archer and made his debut in the third episode of the first season. He is a double agent who often uses his real name as a fake identity. He is the main antagonist of "Diversity Hire" and "Three to Tango". He is voiced by . Biography "Diversity Hire" Following the deaths of agents Pak, Mgumbe, and Hector Ruíz, due to Archer's phone calls, Malory informed the main crew of ISIS to meet certain diversity requirements in order to get certain government privileges. Malory introduces Conway to the agents. During his time at ISIS, telling Cyril and Pam are valuable, he becomes good friends with them, even being able to solve the ongoing operations Frodo and Salsa. However, Lana becomes angry since the operations were hers and incredibly complex. Later, After Malory shows Conway the ISIS locker room, Archer points his gun at Conway's head, but pulls out his knife and pins Archer against the wall, holding his knife to his throat. However, both of their towels fall down, accidentally touching penises. Conway counts of three, the two stepped back from each other, Archer looks down and Conway asks him if he sees something he likes. Showing Conway that his gun has plenty of stopping power, he shoots Brett. Archer walks out of the locker room while trying to think of an insult, Conway suggests "Sammy Gayvis, Jr." angering Archer. Archer tries to file an HR complaint against Conway, saying he touched his penis with his penis, Pam tells him that Brett filed a complaint that he shot him. As Archer takes the folder from Pam, he pumps into Lana, who states that it's probably the same company that skimps on a background check. After Malory suspended Lana and Cyril tells her not to be jealous of him because she is no longer the only black ISIS agent, resulting in getting punched in the eye. Cyril goes to Conway, who treats his eye with a steak that was given by Cheryl (whom he had sex with). Conway then calls a meeting with Archer and Malory about an inventor named Wilhelm Schmeck plans to betray America and sell the Whisper Drive to his contact, Raul Gomez. While sitting on the balcony with a sniper rifle, Archer goes under disguise as Raul Gomez to meet with Wilhelm's contact. Having trouble with getting the plans, Conway kills Wilhelm, getting blood all over Archer's shirt, who starts yelling at Conway for getting his outfit dirty. Being surrounded by a Cuban hit squad, Conway kills them saving Archer's life. Archer goes to back to the apartment and thanks Conway, who kills two more hitmen, saving his life twice. As they hugged, Conway literally stabs Archer in the back and handcuffed the briefcase to his wrist. Before he leaves, Archer asked him if he slept with Malory, which Conway angrily denies. Lana shows up and shoots a spear into the briefcase and rips off Conway's left hand due to her enormous strength. Conway escapes and swears his revenge against the ISIS agents. "Legs" At some point, Dr. Krieger gives a robotic hand to Conway, regularly visits him for repairs, chatting as well. "Three to Tango" Slater goes to ISIS and informs Archer and Lana that a freelance agent is stranded in Buenos Aires, who revealed to be Conway Stern. Archer and Lana are disgusted with Slater, who tells them that the Whisper Drive was a phony that the CIA wanted China to have. Once they get to Conway's hideout, Lana asks Archer not to go any kind of revenge against him, Archer kicks down the door and attacks Conway. As both the agents are fighting, Lana decides to make tea. While Conway chokes Archer, Lana knocks him down with a kettle and tells him he is out of tea. Conway informs them that he was sent to retrieve a computer file with every CIA agent's identity in Central and South America, which Argentina plans to threaten and sell it to the Soviets. They go under disguise as Archer is intercepted and assaulted by the guards. As Lana and Conway are locked in the car, he starts to flirt with her, but learns she has a child. After Archer overpowers the guards, they make their way to the computer holding the file. As his mission is accomplished, he shoots Archer in the back and explains to Lana that he plans to sell the file to the Russians, also revealing he had them to assist him so he could have his revenge for what happened to him since their last encounter. As Conway parachute out of the building, he cracks a joke about Lana's baby weight, which causes her to slam the window on Conway, severing his right hand, which was holding the file. Retreating from the ISIS agents, he reveals that in fact, Conway Stern was his real name. Quotes Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Spy Category:On & Off Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster